game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Identifikation
"Identification could be described as 'feeling like' or as creating the illusion to 'become' a key person within a computer game's universe" - Hefner et al. Hefner D., Klimmt C., Vorderer P.: Identification with the Player Character as Determinant of Video Game Enjoyment. In: Entertainment computing - ICEC 2007. Identifikationstheorie In der Alltagssprache beinhaltet der Begriff der Identifikation den Prozess der Beschreibung, Benennung und Klassifizierung. Das heißt, zu identifizieren. In der Kulturwissenschaft wurde dieses Konzept unter Beibehaltung von Aspekten dieser Bedeutung auch in einem spezifisch psychoanalytischen Sinne in Bezug auf die Konstruktion von Identität eingesetzt. Insbesondere steht die Identifikation im Mittelpunkt der Prozesse von Phantasie und Bindung, die Diskurse und psychische Kräfte teilweise nähen oder zusammenfügen sollen, um Identität zu bilden. Das heißt, der Prozess der Identifikation beinhaltet eine Form der emotionalen Investition in die diskursiven Beschreibungen unseres Selbst und anderer, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Barker, C., (2004). The SAGE dictionary of cultural studies. London: SAGE Publications, S. 92-93. Es existieren jedoch noch andere Formen der Beziehung zwischen Spieler und Avatar, als die der Identifikation und des Vergessen des Selbsts. Interaktivität als Schlüssel zur Identifikation Videospiele bieten im Gegensatz zu anderen Medien einen hohen Grad an Interaktivität. Nutzer anderer Medien, wie dem Film oder Fernsehen, ist es damit nicht möglich sich mit den sichtbaren, handelnden Figuren zu identifizieren, da immer eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und dem Charakter auf dem Bildschirm besteht. Zillmann, D.: Dramaturgy for emotions from fictional narration. In: Bryant, J., Vorderer, P. (eds.) Psychology of entertainment, pp. 215 - 238. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Mahwah (2006) Im Gegensatz zur Identifikation, welches auch als das Einnehmen der Perspektive der Figur beschrieben wird Cohen, J.: Defining identification: A theoretical look at the identification of audiences with media characters. Mass Communication and Society 4(3), 245 - 264 (2001), nehmen die Menschen nur die Position des Beobachters ein und empfinden höchstens empathische Emotionen mit den dargestellten Personen. Das Selbst vergessen Nach Cohen und Hefner et al. nimmt der Spieler - während er dem Medium ausgesetzt ist - Teile der Identität des Zielcharakters an. Von der anderen Seite her, wird jedoch auch gesagt, dass bei der psychologischen Identifikation mit Avataren reale Eigenschaften des echten Lebens auf die Spielfigur projiziert werden. Es wird sich vorgestellt die Figur zu sein und das eigene Selbstbild wird temporär an dem des Charakters angepasst, indem wahrgenommene Eigenschaften des Ziels mit in die Selbstwahrnehmung einfließen. Ein Argument für die empfundene Freude beim Spielen entstammt der Annahme des Eskapismus als wichtige Motivation durch die Nutzung von Videospielen Katz, E., Foulkes, D.: On the use of mass media for escape: Clarification of a concept. Public Opinion Quaterly 26, 377–388 (1962). Der Spieler kann für kurze Zeit seine eigenen Probleme vergessen und hinter sich lassen. Dies ist effektiver in einem interaktiven Medium verglichen zu einem bei dem nur die Beobachterperspektive eingenommen werden kann Vorderer, P.: Audience involvement and program loyalty. Poetics 22, 89–98 (1993). Durch die Steuerbarkeit des Avatars wird der Spieler eingeladen in der virtuellen Umgebung zu agieren und ein maßgeblicher Teil dieser Welt zu werden Vorderer, P.: Interactive entertainment and beyond. In: Zillmann, D., Vorderer, P. (eds.) Media entertainment. The psychology of its appeal, pp. 21–36. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Mahwah, NJ (2000) (s. agency). McDonald und Kim berichten in einer Studie, das besonders junge Spieler keinerlei Entfernung zwischen sich und der Spielfigur wahrnehmen, sondern sich recht nah mit ihnen identifizieren McDonald, D.G., Kim, H.: When I die, I feel small: electronic game characters and the social self. Journal of Broadcasting and Electronic Media 45(2), 241–258 (2001). Die passende Rolle Interaktivität stellt zwar eine notwendige Voraussetzung dar, ist jedoch keinesfalls ausreichen, um Identifikation zu garantieren. Die Figur mit der sich identifiziert werden soll, muss dem Spieler einen gewissen Reiz bieten. Eine dem Krieg und Kampf abgeneigte Person würde sich kaum mit einem Soldaten identifizieren. Dementsprechend muss eine gewisse Attraktivität der Rolle zur Entstehung einer Identifikation dargeboten werden. Dieses Phänomen wird auch als "wishful identification" bezeichnet Hoffner, C., Buchanan, M.: Young adults’ wishful identification with television characters: The role of perceived similarity and character attributes. Media Psychology 7, 325–351 (2005). Besonders männliche Jugendliche sollen sich aus diesem Grund gerne gewalttätige, starke und hyper-maskuline Charaktere auswählen, um eine solche Rolle zu erfahren: “They can safely embrace the game heroes’ violent performance of masculine identity without fearing moral reproach or ridicule by partners or peers.” Katz, E., Foulkes, D.: On the use of mass media for escape: Clarification of a concept. Public Opinion Quaterly 26, 377–388 (1962) Leistung und Kompetenz Das Gefühl von Kompetenz soll neben Zugehörigkeit und Selbstständigkeit zu den drei fundamentalen Bedürfnissen des Menschen gehören Deci, E.L., Ryan, R.M.: The ”What” and ”Why” of Goal Pursuits: Human Needs and the Self-Determination of Behavior. Psychological Inquiry 11(4), 227–268 (2000). Videospiele können den ideale Raum bereitstellen, um Kompetenz zu erfahren, da es ihre Interaktivität erlaubt es Aktionen auszuführen und Probleme zu lösen, wodurch Selbsteffizienz erfahrbar ist Klimmt, C.: Dimensions and determinants of the enjoyment of playing digital games: A three-level model. In: Copier, M., Raessens, J. (eds.) Level Up: Digital Games Research Conference, Utrecht: Faculty of Arts, Utrecht University, pp. 246–257 (2003). Zurückgeführt auf den Wunsch nach einer identifizierbaren Figur, können Erfolge die Identifikation unterstützen, aber Misserfolge oder vom Spiel vorgegebene Aktionen, welche mit dem angepassten Selbstbild nicht kongruent sind, diese stören und verringern. Vorteile von Identifikation Kann sich ein Spieler nicht mit den Figuren identifizieren, so ist es für sie/ihn schwieriger in die Welt einzutauchen und es fällt schwer einen hohen Grad an Immersion aufzubauen Gilbert, R., Thadani, V., Handy, C., Andrews, H., Sguigna, T., Sasso, A., & Payne, S. (2014). The psychological functions of avatars and alt(s): A qualitative study. Computers in Human Behavior, 32, 1-8. Retrieved from http://www.sciencedirect.com.ezproxy.oswego.edu:2048/science/article/pii/S0747563213004287. Durch die Identifikation mit dem Avatar oder anderen spielinternen Charakteren, entsteht eine Bindung des Spielers an die Spielwelt, dadurch erlangen die Folgen seines Handelns innerhalb des fiktiven Kontextes eine reale Bedeutung. Ohne sie fühlt sich der Spieler für die Geschehnisse in der virtuellen Welt nicht verantwortlich, was sich wiederum auf das Präsenzgefühl negativ auswirkt. Quellen Kategorie:Attachment Kategorie:Player